I'm Sorry, Who Are You Again?
by Im-that-girl-that-nobody-knows
Summary: THE MEETING WAS SO BORING. THIS TOTALLY SUCKS. Um, crack? POSSIBLY.


The world meeting was boring as hell.

Screw it all.

BORING. AS. HELL.

HEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.

God, England could've died, went to hell, killed Satan, rode a unicorn on the moon, snail raced, and licked to a center of a marble.

THEN DO THE FUNKY CHICKEN.

ALL. DAY. LONG.

In the time that had passed, of course.

WHICH WAS 5 MINUTES.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UU-

But I digress.

Anyway, Germany was talking about...something...

Oh, who cares at this point?

BUT, WE MUST CARRY OOOOOOOON~! WE'LL CARRY OOOOOOOOOON~! AND THOUGH YOU'RE DEAD AND GONE, BELIEVE ME, YOUR MEMORY WILL CARRY OOOOOOON~! (If you get that reference, I LOVE YOU.)

*Ahem*, ANYWAY, (brainshutthehellupnomoredigr ession) England sat there until he noticed France had fallen asleep, his pocket mirror (_"I'm France~! I must always look fabulous~!" *coughcoughgaycough*_) aside his head. While no one was looking, he took the pocket mirror, and whopped France's head with it immediately making it look like he was doing nothing. When France didn't wake up, he grinned, and reached into France's pocket...(No, you little perverts! HE IS A BLOODY GENTLEMAN!)

To pull out a thing of bright red lipstick.

Didn't I say the French guy was gay?

GAY. HE IS SO GAY IT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY.

...

PFFFFFFFFFFT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*AHEM*

So, England doodled all over the mirror with the lipstick, giggling to himself, but no one listened, he did that all the time.

Or was that Russia?

Um... It was one of them. But the others ignored it.

I KNOW, AMAZING, RIGHT?

ESPECIALLY WHEN THE GUY LAUGHS LIKE,

"Hmhmhmhmhmhehehehmhmhmmhmhah ahahahaha!"

Seriously, who the hell laughs like that?

NO ONE.

Weirdo...

*BRAIN EXPLODES*

So he giggles as he doodles, yadayadayada...

Then suddenly the doors burst through.

You know, the giant, dramatic ones they ALWAYS have in these situations.

A shriek followed as a baby pink and blue blur ran into the room, tackling the Englishman and hugging him for dear life.

This had efficiently woken up all the others as they stared at the new comer.

England was very used to this by now, actually.

*sniff* "E-ENGLAAAAAAAAND!" Said man's twin cried into his shoulder.

THAT'S RIGHT I SAID TWIN.

Lol, wut?

"Shhhhh, Oliver, calm down." The other man was practically straddling him, but that isn't the time to think about these things. Suddenly, a knife flew threw the air and trapped all of England's papers to the table.

Damn... now he has to start the Unicorn Autobiography over AGAIN...

"AHHHHH!" Oliver shrieks, clinging to England as Luciano comes into the room, Flavio following.

"Dammit, Oliver!"

"YOU MESS WITH US? YOU GET THE MAFIA ON YOUR ASS!" Luciano yelled, charging at Oliver, who shrieked and ran away to the other set of doors, to be met with Louis.

And by met, I mean slam into him.

"Ow!"

"Watch it!"

"Ah! Louis! HEEEELP!"

All the 1P nations looked on in confusion. Who are these people that looked like them?!

THEY WILL NEVER KNOW.


End file.
